A New Beginning
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: The aliens, along with Deep Blue, return to their home planet. Can Deep Blue accept his new life and perhaps learn to love? Can Kisshu learn to live without Ichigo? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! So after rereading the only chapter for 'Unexpected Love," I felt like I rushed way too much. Also Deep Blue was way too OOC, which I have a good reason for, but I didn't cover that reason very well. I also felt that it could be extended. So instead of deleting it, I am starting this story. **

**I haven't been great about finishing my other stories, but I SWEAR to finish this one. **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE OCs.**

**Deep Blue POV;**

Pai and Kisshu whispered to each other, occasionally glancing at me. I knew they were talking about me, but I made no effort to understand what they were saying. I just wished they would concentrate on navigating the ship. Taruto looked at me curiously, probably thinking I wouldn't notice. I turned to look him in the eye, and he immediately looked away. I could see he was afraid. He got up to join his brothers.

Their backs were turned to me. I considered killing them. They deserved it. I summoned my sword, and took a few steps forward. I sighed. I was outnumbered and wasn't feeling so invincible at the moment. I also had no clue about flying the hunk of metal. I sighed again and concentrated on making the sword disappear. I'd have other chances.

I sat in a corner, on the ground. How was it that I had sunk so low? I used to sit on a golden throne, and now I was sitting on the ice-cold floor. My stomach rumbled. I wrapped my arms around it hoping to quiet it down. I looked up. Apparently they hadn't heard. I sighed in relief. I hadn't felt hunger in millions of years. I didn't like it.

It was also becoming increasingly hard to keep my eyes open. The necessity to eat, to sleep...they were making me feel weak, and ordinary. As weak and ordinary as the trio of useless idiots before me. I rested my head against the wall, and allowed my eyes to close, not intending to fall asleep. I soon regretted it. I was bombarded with images I never wanted to see again.

A pile of dead bodies lay a few feet from me. I could smell them beginning to decompose. I felt sick. A large group of people was gathered around me. They were angry. They yelled at me, waving their fists in the air. Demanding I tell them what I would do to save them.

Was I dreaming? I could think so clearly, but my body wouldn't respond. These images...They were from my past. I wanted to wake up. Those people...they had taken my childhood, my youth. They didn't even allow me to mourn my family. They only cared about themselves. My happiness and well-being meant nothing. I had carried the burden of many men, but they didn't care about me, just like Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu. I had no value, unless I could save their miserable lives.

"Wake up," I heard Kisshu say, but I couldn't move. "Wake up!" he shouted, kicking my leg. Finally I was able to open my eyes, my heart pounding painfully hard. "Finally," Kisshu muttered as he walked away. As angry as he made me, I was glad the nightmare was over. Why couldn't I sleep in peace for a few minutes?

"We've landed," Pai said, walking up to me and offering a hand to help me up. I glared at it, but then sighed and accepted it. I didn't think I had the strength to get up on my own anyways. Without warning he teleported us outside, where an old man, and two women awaited.

The eldest of the two women had lavender colored eyes. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up in the back. She was almost in tears as she hugged Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. I assumed this woman was their mother.

The fact that I myself once had a mother seemed unrealistic. She was long gone. Everyone that ever loved me was. I felt a tear roll down my face. I furiously wiped it away with my sleeve. No one would ever see me cry. They thought I was emotionless, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The younger of the two women looked down shyly and waited patiently by the old man. Her yellow eyes lit up when Kisshu finally noticed her. Pai talked to the silver-haired man. Once again I was being glanced at. Everyone soon joined in the conversation. I was too tired to distinguish their words, but their tone was serious. All eyes suddenly turned to me. I took a few steps back. _They brought me here only to kill me,_ I thought.

The older woman walked up to me with a smile "I'm Irene. There's no need to be frightened. We mean you no harm," she said to me in a sweet and soothing tone, placing a hand on my shoulder. Why was she Talking to me as if I were a child?

I looked at the other two. The old man bowed respectfully, and the girl smiled. I came to the conclusion that they didn't know the details of all that had happened. The trio had lied for me, but why? _Most like to avoid a guilty conscience over my death, _I concluded.

**So, that's it for the first chapter:D **

** REVIEW!**


End file.
